Once upon a Christmas
by lonely.x-writer
Summary: One night a couple that was so wrong fell in love because it felt so right. Is it real? Or all a misinterpetation of the heart? ZASHLEY one shot


**[x **i do not own ashley tisdale, or zac efron or any famous people mentioned. i do, however, own the plot.

_---_

_once upon a christmas._

_you know that fuzzy feeling you get at christmas time? the season's jolly and presents found in stacks. the fresh smell of pine trees, cut and glamoured with festive lights. gingerbread cookie lingering in the house, mint peppermint luring in the milk. it happens every year. this feeling stirs in your soul and soon dissapears when school arrives and new year's sneak up. but, can people mistake this christmasy feeling for love? not puppy love on valentines day but deep, lustful love. one night can change everything, past and present._

**zashley** ; one shot

Ashley Tisdale was just walking her little petite figure to the Christmas Party on 133 Boulevard Way. It was a hotel, all doors open but by invitation only. Most invites were given to the latest in Hollywood, like Rihanna, Fergie, Kanye, HSM, Heroes, and all reality shows to be honest. The hotel had the hottest preformers and the sexiest feeling around. But for Ashley, this was a first; to be invited to this type of party. This was the first one that was adult-like and no crappy eggnog or dead songs playing annoyingly loud. In her luxuriously silky red dress and gold leggings, with black flats and beautiful earrings, Ashley walked in the fine lobby and was overwhelmed with excitement. Everybody was laughing and the music blasting, this was _the_ place to be. Now, all she had to do was find her co-stars..

The man in the house. The hottest boy, labeled the next Tom Cruise, and the face glued to thousands of little girls' bedroom walls. His face the highlight of the famous people magazines and his eyes shining above the christmas lights. He was _the _man, Zac Efron. But, strangely enough he drove the party as a loner. No Vanessa, or Baby V, as the fans call her. They still were at it, but his girl didn't come. She didn't feel good, according to Zac as his co-star Corbin previously asked about her whereabouts. In his Ralph Lauren suit and black sneakers, his hand had given his invite at the door and the same feeling arose in him as so Ashley. _Christmas time.. _He thought excitedly. Music blasted, some Rihanna and Kanye, and girls were dancing and men drinking; oh what a night this would be.

Zac had been catching up with some of his old high-school buddies, whom had miraculously gotten jobs as free agents. They were going to be casted in the new Indiana Jones remake, which was rumored to have Shia Labeouf as a main actor. Then suddenly a familiar petite figure was dancing on the middle floor in the lobby. He assumed it was the dance floor but he knew he had to talk to her..

"Ashley!" Zac grinned excitedly as he realized who the girl was. She was his co-star in the High School Musical movies and boy; was he glad to see a friend! "I haven't seen a pretty face in forever, well two hours but yaknow." He smiled as he took Ashley's hand to dance. They got on the dance floor and some music blasted.

Flushing a bit, Ashley had recovered after being hit on numerous times. It was nice to see someone she knew and friended. "Oh my gosh, yeah. I can't believe the buzz this place got! I mean, I didn't think all these people.." She giggled and looked down, realizing her blabbing was getting in the way of what Zac wanted to say. "Sorry, go onn.."

"Oh no, continue. You fascinate me with your blabness." He smirked and slowly began to get closer to her as the music beat fastened. He hoped it didn't make her uncomfortable.

Noticing his intimatcy, she began to get a little weak. Zac always had a spell over her. She couldn't help it, to be honest. Her body moved with his pefectly and she looked back at him; his eyes, the focus of the spell. "Well, yeah. Uh.. ...I dont know what to say, now." She smirked and moved her hands a bit down, wrapping them around his waist. Ashley had always wanted this, needed this; but she had no way of saying her heart.

Zac had nothing to say either, but he knew that there was something. Something mystical and exciting about him and her. Before this, he had never thought of another woman besides Vanessa but now, Ashley was coming into picture. He had noticed her but not like this. Her eyes were tense, and her body; the perfect hourglass. And her hair; oh god, it was luscious and golden. Tiny sparks shined in it as the disco globed glimmered. _Wait! Stop, Zac! You have Vanessa.. _This thought lingered but it soon faded. He slowly pressed his lips to her mouth, hoping he'd allow his actions.

"Mm.." Ashley kissed him back. The kiss she wanted after all these years. Their lips were smashed together as one, and she loved it. Heat went through her body and even her toes crinkled. "Z..zac.." She manged to get out that one word, which was so much more than one word. It meant a lifetime of pain or a lifetime of love, either way, hearts would brake.

The tangeled couple carried on until Ashley's back was pushed up against the cold wall. It felt good, the coolness on her back helped the heat to die down. She caught herself and blinked, realizing this wasn't a dream. But it was reality. She panicked, I mean how could she not?! Her lips and tongue tied to the not-so-single Zac Efron and her not-so-single hands up his abs. Oh but it felt so good, but so wrong. She pushed him away and began to breathe heavily. "We, ..no..", was all that came out before Zac pulled her back into the tongue-tied-heart-breaking-make-out-session.

Then the reality of this all caught up with them, them both. Reluctantly, they pulled away. Zac, licking the lip gloss off his lips, watched as Ashley began straightening her dress out. They were silent. Of course, the silence screamed hell, but words were too loud to be spoken. If words were spoken, lives could be damaged hundreds of times worse than they were. But oh!; oh how words spoke. "Lets go, please.." Ashley begged and without a lingering thought, he went. They went. Together, they went.

Ashley hopped in her car, with Zac in the passenger and she drove. For awhile, the car spoke the words. Tires rough on the pavement, the keys dangling at the car and the slow sound of heated air as it was released from the young adults. The air was hot, showing signs of excitement and pleasure. They knew it was wong, so wrong but how could something so wrong feel so right?

Zac knew he had to say something. It couldn't end like this. "I know this is.. was wrong. But it felt so damn right and you're so beautiful. You don't deserve to be alone on Christmas. I just wanted you to be my cinderella, even if it meant hearts to be broken and lives to be destroyed. I thought we needed eachother.." His heart spoke. This was first, that so many truths in one brief statement. It felt good to have so much lifted off his chest. Ashley didn't say anything for awhile now. Zac sighed and looked over at her. He didn't know how to get over this.

The car transported them to a old cabin. It had been about an hour since their kiss, their moment, their lust. Ashley stopped the car and just looked down. Her hands were sweaty and a couple of tears flowed down her cheeks. Tears of lonliness, of pain, and of sacrifice. Her head turned at an angle, the angle towards Zac. "I..I.." She began quietly but a heavy sigh released. Ashley wiped the tears and looked at him with tension in her eyes. "Ohkay..I.. I, we can't do this, Zac. I know what you feel. I feel it to, but you have Vanessa; I have Jared and us, we can't. It can't be. But, this one Christmas.. we're..alone and I love you. I full heartedly love you, so just tonight.." Her voice choked and a gulp went down, but she bravely continued. "Can.. can we fall in love?"

Within seconds, Zac and Ashley were so tangeled in eachother. They felt the passion being shared and the lust forming in the depths of their hearts. This little cabin would be the home they shared as lovers. Zac had opened the door for a brief moment and they stumbled in. "Oh godddd, Zac." Ashley moaned as he sucked on her neck. It felt so good, like the first time. Ashley slowly slid his apparel off and not so long after, her's fell to the floor. They went at it for an hour at a time, their hearts beating and lips clinging. Zashley had happened. Oh, how it happened. The last kiss was sweeter than before; the last smile was like a treasure in a cave. All before daylight was a dream come true.

In the begining hours of light, Zac had slowly called a cab to the cabin that they shared and he quickly changed. He took a pen, a little pink pen. It was Ashley in so many ways; making him release a sigh. Last night was a one time thing and it was never to be mentioned. Zac wrote Ashley the note. The note of feelings and love for her. He tucked it in the bed, beside the sleeping beauty. A kiss was placed on the temple of her face and he slowly brushed a finger against her cheek. Before regretting it all, Zac had gone and left. Life was normal and everything was like before. The same, like nothing had occured.

That Christmas was done, gone, and passed but the memories of falling in love again lingered in each lover's heart. It was deep and true; the love they made that lonely night. **Once upon a Christmas, friends became lovers.**


End file.
